The Werewolf, Vampire, Human Family
by paulandsethlover69
Summary: Melissa is a girl running from vampires who killed everyone in her group home. The Cullens take her in and raise her. But what if a wolf imprints on her? And what if one of the wolves are out to kill her? How will the imprinted wolf take it and how will the pack take it when they fined out Melissa has the wolf blood line?
1. Meeting

**AN: This was originally posted when I first started with fanfiction and had a lot more chapters but I was fixing them all when I lost all my data. So now I'm starting it over. If you remember anything from when it was first up please PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks and to the returning and the new, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting **

**Alice's POV:**

I was walking to the family room where everyone else was, with a pot of flowers in my hands, when I had a vision. Before I blanked out, I heard the sound of glass shatter.

_****Vision****_

_A teenage, around the age of 15, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing cowboy boots, a white tank top, ripped shorts and her hair was in pony tail. She was laughing and smiling, but was human. She was on Emmetts shoulders and he was spinning around._

_"No dad! Put me down I'm going to fall!" she exclaimed._

_"Don't worry I wouldn't let that happen!"_

_They were in our backyard. The whole family was there; they too were laughing and smiling. Carlisle and Esme were at the porch, Jasper, and Rosalie, and I were chasing Emmett and the girl. __**(Where's Bella and Edward?) **_

_Then Rosalie yelled..._

_"Okay, Emmett! Put Melissa down before she pukes!" _

_When he put, I assumed Melissa, down she walked a little dizzily to the porch and fell on the steps. We all started laughing and after a while so did she. We all ran to the porch and Emmett yelled..._

_"Family Photo!" He went upstairs got the camera, put it on the stand, and set the timer for 10 seconds._

_"Say werevamp!" Yelled Melissa._

"_Werevamp!" We all yelled. When the flash came I was back to real life._

_****Vision****_

"Alice, are you okay?" Jasper asked, with his arm wrapped around my shoulder pushing me towards the couch.

"Yeah, its just in the vision. Where's Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"Up stairs." Just then Rosalie and Emmett showed up beside me.

"What is Alice?" Rosalie asked, and I told them what I saw.

After I told them what I saw we sat there in silence.

"We're back." Esme called while coming up stairs.

"How's he doing?" asked Emmett. **(AN: I know Esme didn't go with Carlisle, but in here she does. It works with my story.)**

"In pain, but he'll make it. Now what are you four talking about?"

***Melissa***

I hate this. I was sitting in my group home listening to a bunch of guys fighting over who got control over the TV remote. There was 5 of them and 3 girls. We each had our own TV rooms, I always had control over the remote. Kayleen was never home, and Caroline was always drawing in her room. I looked over at the time and thought about when was Susan was getting home. She's our foster mom. She was out looking for kayleen, just as I finished my thought the girls barged through the door yelling at each other. Caroline came down yelling about how she couldn't focus on her drawing, then the boys yelling to Susan about how one another was hogging to remote. I just sat on the couch watching it all happen. Things were just getting good when everyone was ganging up on Kayleen when we heard a strange soft yet terrifying female voice come from behind me.

"Why…aren't we a happy family?"

I turned around only to see 2 glowing red eyes standing at the door way. The eyes were around where my would be, she had to be around 16 due to were the eyes were levelled at mine and the sound of the voice.

"Well, I know a way to stop your fighting. Anyone hungry?"

And in a flash a huge wind hit everyone blood splattered the walls, people fell with…bite marks…one their necks…VAMPIRES! I jumped off the couch and made a B-line to the back door. The next the thing I knew I was flat on my back with a cold hand around my throat and a cold body pressed over me. The vampire blood colour eyes stared deep into mine.

"We're taking her with us." He said. His voice was cold and bland. I felt him lower his head and sniff my neck. His lips pressed to my next, as if he were ready to bite, and I felt a hum come through them.

"What? NO!" said the girl from before. "Aro wont allow it. He'll kill her before you even speck."

"But Jane, you don't understand." I felt him get up and realise my through. He started to argue with this 'Jane' girl. I took the opportunity and jumped up and busted through the back door. We live on the bad side of Seattle so its not safe for a teenage girl to go out at night. But there were lots of druggies out so I don't think any vampire would be stupid enough to kill me here. I kept running along the street and trying my hardest to dodge alleyways. Finally I saw a forest a head. I went though the trees and ran faster. I couldn't see anything or anyone around me. Only hear noises that the dark forest gave.

Run. Just run. that's all I kept telling myself. Run. It may be hard to do but just run. It was so dark and raining so hard I could barely move because of all the mud. But I couldn't bare to stop or to look behind me. I didn't want to face _it _in the eyes, and see those stone cold blood coloured eyes. As I was running I was looking left and right to see if there was any roads or houses, I was on the verge of stopping and giving up on ever finding a way out of this forest. Till finally I looked to my left and saw a house, a glass house. I could see four moving figures inside I didn't care who they were or what they were doing, I just needed help. I ran though the clearing and barged though the back door. There, I saw six un human like beautiful creatures. They all had pale white skin and beautiful eyes.

One of them was a man who stood at about 6 feet tall, he looked like model or a movie star. He had blond hair and was slender but muscular. He was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt with black military pants. The woman he was standing beside was along the lines of 5 feet. She had a heart shaped face with dimples. She had dark brown hair pulled back in a bun, her figure was slender yet round and soft. She was wearing a black long sleeve turtle neck with dark blue boot cut jeans.

They were both facing another couple, at first I couldn't see the girl because she was hiding her face into the guys chest, as if she was….crying? The guy that was holding her was tall, burly, extremely muscular, and, to me at least, very intimidating. He had curly dark hair, also, he was wearing a black wife beater with dark blue jeans with a black belt. When the girl he was holding looked up it looked like she had been crying, just, without any tears. She was exceptionally beautiful, tall, statuesque, with a lean and even body. She had long, wavy blonde hair, she was wearing a black tank top with black yoga pants. Her eyes though…they were gold like the others only, there was something in them…like sadness? Loneliness?

Between the two couples was another couple sitting on the couch. The girl was wearing black skinny jeans with a black-blueish leather jacket, her hair went up to her cheek bones and was straight. Her body was small and tiny, like a pixie, and she looked to be my height. Sitting beside her was a taller guy with blond wavy hair just below his ears, wearing a navy blue t-shirt with black baggy pants.

***EMMETTS POV***

"Carlisle," Rosalie said standing up with Emmett. "We…we want a daughter."

We all stood there for a few minutes. Dead silence. I looked down at Rosalie and she looked like she could cry if she could. I grabbed her and held her close to I chest. I was just about to open my mouth when all of a sounded someone busted through the back door.

It was a girl….a teenage girl. She had brown curly hair, it was covered in twigs and leaves. She was wearing a white long sleeve and blue skinny jeans with black sneakers. She was covered in twigs, leaves, mud and….blood. _I gulped hard. _Her dark brown eyes were filled with fear, sadness, and glazed over with tears. She couldn't have been any older than 14, she was only 5'11. Rosalie looked up from my chest, took a deep breath and looked at Alice. Alice slowly waked over to girl and took her hand. She held it in both of her hands and looked deep into the unknown teenage girls eyes and said.

"Its her."

**AN: What do you guys think? **


	2. The Pack

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**The Pack**

* * *

***MELISSAS POV***

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I can't believe it." said the big guy.

"Alice, are you positive?" asked the blonde.

"Of course." said the pixie looking girl.

"Again, excuse me?" I asked again.

"We will explain soon sweetheart." said the woman who looked like a mom.

"Alice, your clothes will fit her right?" said the guy holding the mom looking womans hand. The pixie girl; Alice is her name I guess; nodded her head. "Good, take her to the washroom to shower, give her some clothes and then lead her to my office so I can fix her up."

"Follow me." Alice said taking my hand.

We went to her closet, which was as big.

"What would you like to wear?"

"Anything comfortable. Like sweats?" I said. She gave me a look like she had never heard the word 'sweats'.

She looked through her closet and gave me a bra, panties, black yoga pants with a matching jacket, a white tank top and a pair of black ankle socks with a hair brush. She said I could use her washroom freshen up. In the shower I kept wincing every time I touched my ribs or right arm, and walking on my right ankle didn't help either. My left shoulder kept making a popping sound, and washing my face hurt too, but that was probably because I had a black eye and busted lip.

When I was done I walked out to see Alice waiting outside the washroom door, I handed her my old clothes and she took me to a office were the guy who told her to bring me here put some weird rap thing on my ribs, ankle and wrist. He then said that my shoulder was almost coming out and put it back to normal and rapped it as well. We walked back down stairs to their TV room, they quickly told me their names, and I told them mine. Esme asked why I was running in the woods and I told them. I told them everything from not knowing my biological father, my mom throwing me in foster care when I was 10 years old, my grandparents passing away in a car accident, to what just happened at my foster home.

"It must have been when Jane and them left to go back to Italy." said Carlisle.

"But a foster home? Full of innocent children?" said Esme.

"Trust me, not all of them are innocent." I mumbled under my breath, then I thought. "Wait, how do you know who it was?" They all looked at each other and looked so cut off guard.

"Well she already knows they're vampires." said Emmett. "Lets just tell her."

Then, they told me. How they were vampires as well and why their eye colors were different from that Jane girl, then they also told me how Alice can see the future, Jasper can control your feelings, and that there was someone else that lived here name Edward and that he could read mines. Alice told me about her vision that she had of me and that I was meant to stay here. Alice said I could sleep in her and Jasper's room for tonight, and that tomorrow we were going to make my room. I said that there was no possible way I could stay here, but Carlisle said it would be fine.

***Time Skip* *The Next Day After Breakfast***

We went to Seattle to the outdoor mall there that held every store imaginable from a hardware store to a furniture outlet all the way to clothing stores. When they asked me what my favourite color was I immediately said blue but, when it came to bedrooms I did great with black and white. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett all went to that hardware place while the girls and I went to pick out my new bedroom furniture. After finding the perfect items to place in my room, we headed over to a couple of the clothing stores, picking up bras and panties along with blouses, jeans, shorts, shoes, boots, and some very coveted warm fuzzy items for when it gets a bit nippy in Forks. Loaded down with bags of every size imaginable we made our way to the cars only to find the boys already waiting patiently for us.

When we got home Esme made me some lunch, and everyone said that I had to stay down stairs until my room was ready. After lunch I went to watch some TV. Sometime during my third movie they all came downstairs. They said my room was ready and walked upstairs to see my new bedroom. **(AN: Imagine it any way you want, its all black and white though and is structured the same way as Edwards bedroom only bigger.) **

"This is only temporary remember? This will always be your room but when you move into your new house you'll have a room there too." said Emmett.

"New house?" I asked. Rosalie looked around the room and then bent down till she was eye level with me.

"Remember when had gone to the adoption center earlier today?" she started, I nodded. "Well under the legal guardians we put down me and Emmett, Melissa, what would you think about me and Emmett becoming your parents?" I started to look around the room.

"Well, Alice had that vision right? Like she said, this is meant to be. I've never really had a real mom or dad, does that mean I can call you two mom and dad?"

"Of course." Emmett said.

"Then yes." I said with a big smile.

***Time Skip* *Two Weeks Later***

It had been two weeks already I had been living with my new family. Mom and dad were drawing blue prints for the new house and figuring out where to put it. Close to grandma and grandpas house or not close. Today some people were coming over to talk to my family about me staying here, they called them the 'The Quileute Pack' and I got a bad feeling about it.

"They're here. I can smell them." Mom said.

"Melissa sweetie, go wait in your room for now." said dad.

"Okay." and I walked up stairs to my room.

"Hey you dressed?" **(AN: Go to my profile to see the link to a website that the outfits for all my stories.) **I heard Alice say through my bedroom door.

"Yup."

"Here's your lunch. Just stay up here till one of us comes and gets you."

"K." and with that she left.

***Time Skip***

I had been hearing my family talking to someone for the last 1hr and a half. But now it was more like yelling.

"...NO PERFECT SENSE!" Said a man with a very deep voice.

"Well it makes sense to us!" said dad.

"And that's all that matters!" said uncle Jasper.

"Yah! Well she needs a REAL family! One that breaths, eats, can go to the beach or the park! Can go outside when it's sunny! NOT A DEAD VAMPIRE FAMILY!" said another man with a deep voice too. But that went too far, no one, and I mean no one talks about my family that way. So I ran down stairs and yelled.

***SETHS POV***

It had been 2 weeks since school got out, and Sam was giving everyone who was in school 3 weeks off school, yet her I am in the car with my sister Leah and mom Sue driving to Sams house. When we got there the whole pack was there, my sister who is the only girl in the pack, me, Collin and Brady, Jake, Embry, Quill, Jared and his imprint Kim, Paul, and Sam with his imprint Emily. The Elders were also there Billy; Jake's dad; Old Quill; Quill's great Grandfather; and my mom. It used to be my dad, but he died from a heart attack a few months back. As soon as we got in the meeting started.

"Okay, let's just get to the point the Cullen's have adopted a girl. A human girl." said Sam. The room was filled with 'what', growls and snarls. "Yes, her name is Melissa. She is 14 years old, and I was told she is half Quileute. She never knew who her father was, but Carlisle-"

"Who?" Jared asked.

"Dr. Vamp, the one who helped Jake." Leah said.

Sam continued as the interruption never happened "took blood test and it shows the name of her father, who is Quileute. Melissa said she doesn't want to know who he is though. She now lives with the Cullen's they told me about her past." Sam started to tell us Melissa's life story, abuse and all. Now after hearing what I heard...this girl had a tough life. "The Cullen's said that after Carlisle came back from Jakes place she busted through the back door and they took her in. This girl life has been like this since she was born, her life is back to semi-normal now-"Sam was cut off by Paul.

"But what if they're lying? Maybe they found a girl but bit her or something. This is just a cover up story." He said crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

"If you would let me finish. I and the whole back are going to the Cullen's house today. When we do, we will meet her and fine out if this is true. Let's go." We all left and ran to the Cullen's house in wolf form. Sam knocked on the door and Carlisle opened it. I always liked the Cullen's, but because of the whole Jake, Bella, and Edward love triangle thing the whole pack hated me for liking them.

"Hello Sam. Hello everybody. Hello Seth." Everyone nodded but I had more respect.

"Hey, Carlisle." I said smiling, he smiled back but the pack gave me a dirty look.

"Hey it's Seth." said Emmett. Every one of the Cullen's loved me. When I heard Emmett I ran inside and gave him one of those 'bro hugs'.

"Hey what's up Emmett? Jasper! How's it going?"

"Going good…mutt." All three of us laughed it was a little joke they did. As again, pack hated it, and again, I didn't care.

"Hi Seth!" said Rose and she came to give me a hug. I didn't wince like I always used to. Then Esme came as well. I didn't realize that the pack had made their way to the living room. When I walked to the living room I saw the whole pack sitting on or around one couch. I looked at them shook my head and went to sit with the Cullen's. It's not that I liked the Cullens more than the pack, it's just the Cullens treated me with more respect and didn't treat me as if I were a child, I'm 16 not 6, like the pack seems to think.

"So where is she?" Asked Sam.

"Her name is Melissa. And she is up stairs eating lunch right now." said Alice coming down the stairs.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Seth!" And like always she bounced over to give me a hug. We all sat there for a quite half an hour. The Cullen's were smiling because all we could hear was Melissa singing along to the radio that was on a country music station upstairs. I could listen to her sing or speak all-day...wait what...Paul was the first one to speak, he couldn't stand silence.

"Did you tell her about use? Does she know we are coming? Wait, does she even know you're going to suck her blood?" Paul's a nice guy don't get me wrong, but not when it comes to vampires he wasn't.

"Could you please keep your voice down? Also try not to get angry when you're here, I don't want my daughter die by some werewolf who can't control his anger." said Rosalie sounding like she was her real mother.

"First off, you can't tell any of use what to do. Second, you can't call someone your daughter if you didn't give birth to her. Third, she needs a real mother. One that helps her gets through her life, one that knows stuff about being a human girl." said Leah looking more pissed than ever.

"Well, I know stuff about human girls and woman. If Melissa needs to ask Rosalie something like that, she can ask me then she can tell Melissa the answer. I know it's very embarrassing for a young girl to ask her grandfather something that-" Carlisle was talking, but was cut off by Quill.

"You are not her grandfather! And is it even true he is Quileute!?"

"Yes, maybe you know him. It is umm...oh yeah Joshua Uley. Do you know him?" Carlisle said, the pack fell quite for a while. Then Sam finally spoke.

"Yes. He is my father. I haven't seen for years. He is also Embry's father. But no one knows where he is."

"I believe that. You two have the same nose as Melissa. But it looks more girly on her." Emmett chuckled. Then Jared and the whole pack snapped.

"THAT'S IT! WHY DID YOU ADOTPED HER? YOU KNOW SHE NEEDS A REAL FAMILY! SO WHY?"

"We love her with all our hearts." Jasper told the pack.

"HEARTS? YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HAVE NO HEARTS! WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" said Embry.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to or about my family that way!" said Rosalie. At this point everyone was on their feet and pointing at one another. Me? Well I sat down and watched the show.

"BUT WHY ADOPTED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE! IT MAKES NO PERFECT SENSE!" said Embry.

"Well it makes sense to us!" Emmett exclaimed.

"And that's all that matters!" Jasper simply stated.

"Yeah! Well she needs a REAL family! One that breaths, eats, can go to the beach or the park! Can go outside when it's sunny! NOT A DEAD VAMPIRE FAMILY!" said Jake. Then everyone went quite when we heard a door slam from upstairs.

Then a very angry, but beautiful and sexy brunette came running down the stairs with brown; almost black; hair, she had a tan skin color; so judging by the color of her skin her mom would have been white;. Her sweater clung to her great; it showed how her fine size breast would fit great in my huge warm hands, her shorts showed her skinny hot legs that my tongue could trace over and over. Her waist was amazing I could keep my arms wrapped around it all day. Her shorts also showed off her nice biggish ass and not to big thighs, it looked like she worked out. Her nose did look like Sam's and Embry's but looked better on her. Finally her eyes, well you could tell they were that she was Quileute from a mile away. I looked deeper into them, than…FUCK IMPRINT!

"WHO THE HELL DO Y'ALL THINK YOU ARE TO YELL AT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT! WOULD LIKE IT IF I YELLED AT YOU GUYS LIKE THAT! NO! SO GO FUCK YOURSELFS!" she said to the pack. And there stood a very, and I mean very, shocked pack.

* * *

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! **


	3. Bonfire

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**Bonfire**

* * *

***MELISSAS POV***

I started to notice one of the boys staring at me. I couldn't see him because he was with my family behind me, but I could fell his eyes. And boy was he cute. There were eight men were standing in front of me. Two looked like they were 15, the boy behind me looked 17 when I saw him, and the others looked 19-26. There was one girl; she looked like she was 22. All the boys were only wearing cut off shorts, the girl was wearing a pair of shorts and a belly shirt. They all, even the girl, had abs of steel; they looked like they were close to pros in weight lifting. I bet you they are. But one boy started to shake a lot.

"Paul come down! She's just a girl! Don't hurt her!" yelled the oldest looking man. I think around 26 years really. After that the girl yelled...

"SETH DID YOU JUST IMPRINT! ON HER!" Which made; I guess Paul; shake even more after she said that.

Then...

**SETH'S POV:**

Paul was starting to shake and was looking at Melissa like he was going to kill her. I saw Esme reach her hand out to pull Melissa back. But that's my job, I have to protect her. I jumped of the couch and ran to her. I grabbed her waist and pushed her behind me. I still had my hands on her waist when I moved into a half-way crouch. I was happy that she didn't scream or jump or move or anything, but she did put her hands on my waist. I let out a warning growl to Paul, but then he went to a full crouch and growled louder.

I could fell Melissa shaking with fear. So I slowly got up and wrapped her in my arms. She put her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Should I tell her now or later?" I asked Sam, but my eyes still on Paul. He was still in a crouch, teeth bare, and his eyes never leaving Melissa.

"Later will be better. Now would just scare her more."

"Okay. Where?"

"Up to you?" I thought about it a minute.

"Tonight at 8, I'll come here?"

"I'll run your patrol for you tonight then. Meet us outside. The rest lets go."

Everyone left, but not without giving me a bad look. Paul was the last to leave, he took a few steps closer till he was face to face with Melissa

"If you turn in to a leech like your family or hurt Seth. I'll kill you slowly and painfully. Understood?" Said Paul to Melissa.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Off. My. Face." I heard her say lowly.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" he started to reach out his hand to grab her when Emmett grabbed him around the throat and threw him towards the wall causing him to phase. The next thing I knew, Paul and Emmett started to fight.

"Dad!" Melissa yelled trying to get out of my grasp.

"Seth don't let her go!" Rosalie yelled towards me. So I didn't, I held onto her tighter the more she tried to get free. Paul charged towards Emmett making them go through the big glass window.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled.

"Paul!" I heard Sam yell. Melissa was trying to get out of my grasp even harder.

"Let me go!"

"I can't you'll get hurt!" then I was on the floor cupping my balls after she sacked me. She followed after her family through the back door.

"Grab her!" I yelled getting back up. I ran outside to see wolf Paul being held back by Jared and Quill, and Emmett being held back by Jasper and Carlisle. Rosalie was talking to Emmett trying to calm him down, and Sam was doing the same with Paul. When Paul saw Melissa he tried to walk towards her, I jumped in front of Alice who was holding Melissa.

I crouched down in front of them and let out a growl towards Paul, he shook lose of Quill and Jared and took off. The Cullen's went inside and the pack went towards the rez. I turned around and threw Melissa in my arms.

"What the fuck just happened?" she said. I looked down at her and smiled.

"I'll explain everything later." I said as I cupped her face with both my hands, I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. The way they tasted sent a shiver down my spine, when I pulled away her face was bright red. I gave her one more hug and left. When I was at the forest line I turned around smiled and waved. To my surprise she did the same back. Now I just can't wait to face the pack. But if I make out alive I get to Melissa at 8 tonight.

**Mel's POV:**

I walked back into the house and didn't see my mom or dad or even my grandparents, only uncle Jasper and aunt Alice.

"Come here." Jasper said. I walked over towards them and we walked to the TV room, I sat between them both.

"Your dad need to hunt, he does that when he's angry. Your mom and Esme went with him. Carlisle went down to La Push to talk to the chief about what happened." Alice said. "So, to get your mind off this stuff I thought we could go shopping?"

"OR." Jasper started getting a glare from Alice. "The shooting range?" I looked between the two and said,

"I'll go get dressed, for the shooting range."

"Yes!" Jasper yelled.

"Fine, but next time is shopping." Alice said. After getting ready we got into her yellow porches which I'm surprise I fit in and went to the shooting range.

***SETHS POV***

After I phased back into a wolf no one said anything. It was just silence. A few times Leah and Paul would nip at my legs because I would start thinking about Melissa. When we got back to Sam and Emily's we were rushed with questions.

"Enough!" Sam yelled. "One question at a time."

"Is she human?" Billy asked.

"Yes."

"Did she seemed scared?" Billy asked.

"Hell no." Paul said. Sam then proceeded to tell everyone what happened while we were there. Carlisle and Esme pulled up into Sam and Emily's drive way. Carlisle walked over and shook Billy, Old Quill, and Sam's hands.

"So, where do we go from here?" Carlisle asked nodding his head towards me.

"NO WHERE!" Leah yelled.

"Leah, what the fuck do you mean no where?" I asked. I heard my mom gasp, she's never heard me swear before.

"I mean no where. You're never allowed to see her again Seth, she's a fucking leech!"

"Leah, enough!" Sam shouted. "First off, she is not a vampire, she's part of their family, and second off, the decision is Seth's." they all turned to look at me, including Carlisle. I stood there thinking, then I made up my mind.

"I wanna get to know her at least."

"Seth I should warn you. She is nothing like you, she's what most people call, a firecracker. From what Edward sees through your minds and what he tells us. She's a lot like you." Carlisle said turning towards Paul.

"Goody Two-shoes Seth gets a female version of Paul. Damn!" Jared said laughing. Followed by a laugh from Quill and Embry.

"Carlisle. You know where Billy lives, why don't you bring her to the bonfire tonight at 8? And Seth can bring her back?" mom said with a smile.

"That'd be lovely. I will tell the rest that there will be treaty line crosses. Well I better get going. Good bye everyone." he said shaking hands with Billy, Old Quill, Sam and mom.

"So…does this mean the pack and the Cullen's are coming together?" asked Collin.

"Of course not, that's the last thing that will happen!" said Brady, "Right?"

"I don't know." Sam said looking down on the ground.

"Well I for one am excited to meet her." said Emily.

"Agreed." said Kim.

"Why? So she can turn him into one of them?" Leah said.

"Leah, you have to give her a chance. She's probably a nice girl."

"Didn't you hear what doctor leech? She's a fucking female version of Paul!"

"Leah just cause you had your heart broken and you're now a bitter, life sucking, ignorant fucking bitch who couldn't even get laid by Paul, doesn't mean you have to make others suffer!" I yelled. Everyone was shell shocked, all wide eyed and mouths opened.

"Seth." my mom gasped, she titled her head towards Leah and there were tears running down my sisters face, and for the first time. I didn't care.

"What? She's crying. Should I care about her feelings? Cause she sure doesn't care for me. I'm not sorry for what I said Leah, it's the truth."

"Fuck you Seth!" she yelled and ran towards the tree line; probably to phase.

"Here." Billy said rolling over to me handing me a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"The Cullen's house number. Call it and ask for Melissa. You should tell her about the bonfire it's polite."

"Thanks." I shoved the piece of paper in my pocket and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Jared yelled.

"Home."

"Seth, the car is here. Let me drive you." mom yelled.

"I want to walk." and took of running.

When I got home I called the Cullen's.

"Hello." I heard a voice said.

"Hi, is Melissa there?"

"Oh Seth. It's Rosalie. Melissa isn't back yet. I could tell her to call you when she gets back."

"Thanks, that'd be great."

"Oh Seth, before you go. Is everything okay? I mean, with the pack and all."

"Not really. But it will be. They just need to get use to her." I heard a car door slam. "Hey I got to go. My mom is back, and Leah probably is too. See you later tonight Rosalie.

"See you later honey." I hung up the phone and waited on the couch.

In came my mom with Leah right behind her.

"Good you're here. Leah sit on the couch." mom said, Leah came over and sat on the opposite even of the couch while mom sat at the recliner. "Look, Melissa is coming to the bonfire tonight and you two will be on your best behaviour. No fighting, no yelling, no phasing either. I should tell Seth to say sorry to you but Leah, you need to hear that."

We sat there in silence for a while, then the phone rang. I jumped up and ran to grab it.

"Hello." I said sounding a little to hopeful.

"Seth? It's Melissa." her voice. I loved it.

"Hey." I said with a shaky voice.

"Um, my mom said you called. What's up?"

"Oh yeah…" I started to rub the back of my neck. "I was wondering. If you maybe…um…you wanted to uh…come to the uh…bonfire tonight?" oh my god. I sound so stupid, I could hear Emmett laughing in the back ground.

"Oh. Sure let me just ask." I heard her ask her mom and dad, and the Emmett yelled that she doesn't have to yell for them to hear them. "Shut up." I heard her say chuckling. "Sure. Grandpa said he'll drive me down, you think you could drive me back?"

"Sure."

"Okay, what time should I should I get there?"

"8. Oh and don't worry about bringing a jacket."

"You sure?"

"Positive." I said._ Trust me baby, I'm all the warmth you need. _

"Okay. See you then Seth."

"See you." I hung up the phone and made a happy sigh. I looked at the time and though maybe I should go patrol for a while and left.

***MELISSAS POV***

Hanging up the phone I started to shake. I was about to ask something that I've never asked before. I took a deep breath and walked into the TV room. The whole family was there, including Bella.

"Hey what's wrong?" uncle Jasper asked.

"Wha-oh yeah." I remembered how he could feel emotions. I walked over and sat between mom and dad, I turned to mom and said. "Um…I was wondering, if you could maybe help me get ready? I don't know what to wear and I'm not really good at doing my makeup, maybe you could teach me? If you don't want to it's fine."

"Of course I'd love to help you!" she basically screamed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, lets go up to your closet."

***Time Skip***

"Wow mom. You can work miracles!" I said looking in the mirror.** (AN: Go to the link on my profile that holds all the sets of clothes for my stories. The one for this chapter is called Chapter 3- Bonfire)** "And thanks for straightening my hair."

"Oh shut it. You were beautiful to start with and any time." she said giving me a hug.

"Ready to go?" grandpa called.

"Coming." we yelled. I grabbed my purse and walked down stairs with mom.

"Wow, look at you!" dad said. Picking me up form the stair case spinning around. "If anything happens or you don't feel comfortable. Call and we'll pick you up. Love you." he said kissing my cheek.

"Behave and don't get into any trouble. Love you." mom said kissing my cheek as well, while dad set me down.

"Love you guys." and me and grandpa drove to La Push.

***Time Skip***

We pulled up into a gravel drive way with a little red house. Looking out my side of the car. I saw a whole bunch of people sitting on logs around a fire place.

"Mmmmmm." I said in a whinny voice clutching me stomach.

"What's wrong?" he asked rubbing my back.

"Butterflies."

"Oh don't worry it." he said chuckling. "Oh look. Here comes Seth."

"Mmmmm." I said in a whinny voice again.

"Love you."

"Love you too grandpa." I went to reach for my door but it was already open. I put on foot out and a hand was sticking out. I reached out and grabbed it. It was so warm, stepping out of the car I felt goose bubs go up my arms. Grandpa cracked the heat up in the car so I didn't get cold. When I got out Seth closed the door and grandpa left.

"You look great." he said smiling.

"Thanks." I said as the heat raised up in my cheeks.

"Here." he said. He took off his hoddie he was wearing and helped me put it on.

"Aren't you gonna get cold?" I asked.

"Nope." his smile shinning in the darkness. "Come on, I want you to meet everyone." he grabbed my hand and lead me towards the bonfire.

After meeting everyone I sat between Bella and Seth. After Old Quill and Billy told the legends. I sat there and thought for a while. Were the vampires they meet who made the treaty with them my family? How old are they really? I was about to ask Seth to take me home when Paul started.

* * *

**A/N- Please review. NO UPDATE unless I get 2-3 reviews. I hate it when authors do this but now I know why now. It's so we know that people are really reading our stories. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know.**


	4. This Is Going To Be A Great Summer

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**This Is Going To Be A Great Summer**

* * *

***SETHS POV***

"Hey Seth, thanks for giving her your sweater, at least she doesn't smell that much like a leech."

"Fuck off Paul." I warned.

"I thought I smelled like strawberries." she said quietly. I laughed and slipped my arm around her waist.

"You do." I said kissing the side of her head.

"And like a leech."

"Paul leave her alone." Jared said.

"Whatever." Paul said as he looked back towards the fire.

"So Melissa," Leah started. "What's it like walking around in your house?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"What's it like not knowing when they're going to snap your neck and suck your blood."

"Seriously?"

"Leah just leave her alone." Bella said.

"Shut it leech lover." Paul said.

"What the fuck is your guys problem?" Melissa screamed towards Paul and Leah.

"My problem is how you leeches are trying to get your heads into our tribe!" Leah screamed.

"Leah just fuck off!" I yelled.

"Can you take me home?" Bella asked Jake.

"Sure."

"Yeah I think I should take Melissa home too. It's not like she's wanted here anyways." I said.

"I want her here." Kim said.

"Me too." Emily said.

"Leah just leave her alone." mom said.

"I want to go home." Melissa said as she looked at me. I nodded my head and helped her up.

"Good." I heard Leah say as we started behind Jake and Bella.

"Oh by the way." Melissa said whipping around as she stalked towards Leah. "I'm not trying to get my head into OUR tribe. Cause it's not that hard to go online and find shit out or go to a library and get books."

"This isn't your tribe." Leah said. By now Melissa was in Leah's face and Leah was trying to crawl away but Melissa had her by the arm.

"Oh but it is. I may not be full Quileute but I am half. I've always wanted to know about where I came from. I may not know the name of my father but I know he's from here. From now on, when I come down here you will NOT disrespect me, you will NOT say shit about me, you will NOT talk to me unless it's something nice and if you try to lay a hand on me I will kill you. Slowly and painfully. I may not be a VAMPIRE and I may not be a werewolf, but I am smarter then you when it comes to fighting. So your strength is nothing compared to my fighting strategies. Understand me?" she asked. When Leah didn't reply she shook her arm. "UNDERSTOOD!?" she screamed right in her face. Leah quickly nodded. "Good." She let go of Leah's arm and walked backwards. "Oh and same goes for you." she said pointing at Paul.

"Make me." Paul said just as she was about to turn around. Jared was about to punch Paul in the arm to shut him up when Melissa was standing in front him with a open switch blade pointed to his throat.

"You want to rephrase that?" she basically growled out. Paul's eyes widen and he gulped heard.

"Sorry. I'll be nice."

"Good." she flicked the switch blade closed and shoved it back in her boot. She walked over to me and looked up at me. "Sorry, I snapped." I couldn't help by what a turn on she was; especially mad. I grabbed her by the top of her arms and crushed her lips to mine. I pulled away and didn't leave her eyes. "Sam you're running my patrol for tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"Good" and then I basically dragged Melissa to my truck. **(AN: Seth's truck is close to Bella's except white.) **I threw the passengers door open and put her in. I got in from the divers side and flew out of the drive way.

"Where are we going?" she asked as the forest flew past us.

"Somewhere private." I said as I turned down a small and narrow dirt road. I stopped when I realized no one would see us.

"Why are we here?" she asked. "I'm sorta scared. I don't like the dark."

"Sorry. Come here." I said as I threw my arm around her shoulder and brought her right beside me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are we here?"

"You want the truth?" I asked. She nodded her head. "I didn't want to get a hard on right there in front of everyone. You really turned me on when you snapped."

"Oh really?" she asked. I sniffed the air and smelt her arouse.

"Yup." I said as I reached over with my other hand to rub the inside of her thighs. Her eyes wouldn't leave my hand. With my other I groped her breast through her shirt. Her head fell back as she moaned. She slowly moved her left hand over and grabbed my crouch through my jeans, I let out a slow deep moan. "Please." I moaned out. She unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them and slipped her hands thought. Getting more aroused when she noticed I was commando. She grabbed me hard and started to stroke me hard. I quickly removed my hands off of her so I could push my jeans down to my ankle. I heard her gasp.

"What's wrong?"

"It's so big…" she said. I laughed and reached over to undo her jeans and push it down to her ankles along with her panties. I reached over and removed my hoddie off of her along with her shirt and bra. I leaned down and took one of her nipples in my mouth, biting and twisting it. Her grip around my cock grew harder.

"Faster." I whispered. And she did. She shook away from me and leaned her head down. She started to suck on the head, she wrapped both hands around me as one of mine was wrapped in her hair. "Oh…god…yes…mmmmm… Yeah just like that baby." I was right on the edge. Bucking my hips as she deep throated me. "Stop." I said, whishing I didn't.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" she asked sitting up.

"No no no no. I want to try something." I said. I pushed her down grabbing her ankles and putting my head between them as they were still together by her jeans. I put my hands under her ass and lift her up, I shifted my body so I was facing her, her knees were hanging down my back and I dove my face down. I licked her from her ass to the top of her clit. "You taste like honey dipped strawberries."

"Hehehe thanks." she said.

"Do you wax?" I asked.

"Yup. At home."

"I love it." I said as I continued to lick her hairless pussy. I started to plunge my tongue into her and then started to lick her clit as I shoved to fingers inside into her. She reached her hands and grabbed my hair to push my face closer. I nibbled her clit and she started to buck, when I felt when she was close. I stopped.

"What the fuck Seth?" she yelled, I started to chuckle.

"Lets try something." I took off her shoes, jeans and panties along with my own jeans and shoes. I put her left leg on the top of the seats, her right on the dashboard and sat on my knees between her legs. I just back and looked all over her. She tried to cover herself, I shoved her hands away. "Don't. I love your body." I lowered my body and put my hands beside her head and kissed her. I shoved my tongue into her mouth as we fought for domain. I won.

I reached down with one of my hands and grabbed myself as I laid my cock between her lips of her pussy. I started to move my hips up and down, I put my hand back to where it was before and pressed against her. The pressure felt so good. I left go of her mouth and sucked on her jaw line, neck, collar bone and shoulders. I bit down on her shoulder, but not strong enough to break the skin, where a mark would be in future.

She wrapped her legs around me as I went faster. "Oh god Seth I'm so close." she said as she started to scratch my back.

"Same here baby." I kissed her hard and her legs started to shake, her back arched into me, and I pressed harder. My body started to shake and I let go of her lips as we both came.

"Seth!" she screamed. "Melissa." I growled at the same time. I felt her cum pour down my cock and the white sticky liquid shot out of me and landed all over her stomach and chest.

My head was resting in the crock of her neck and shoulders and planted little kisses on it. We stayed in that position for a while as we caught our breathes.

"That was a great." she breathed playing with my hair.

"Yeah. Guess we should get going."

"Just a little longer?" she begged.

"Of course." We stayed still for a while till there was a question burning inside of me. "Melissa."

"Yeah."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I felt stupid the moment I asked it.

"Yes Seth, I have a boyfriend yet I still decided to do what we just did." she said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Why?"

"Wanna go out?"

"We barely know each other."

"Yeah, but look at what we just did."

"You're right." she said lift herself on her elbows. "Oh my god. I barely know you!" she screamed trying to grab her clothes to cover herself.

"Melissa relax. Melissa. Relax." I said trying to grab her. "MELISSA!" I yelled grabbing her wrist and pinning her down still in the position we were before.

"What?!" she yelled in my face.

"Relax. There's a reason you felt like it was okay to do this."

"And what's that?"

"Remember when Old Quill was telling he legend about the imprinting?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…I um…I sorta…imprinted…on you…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"So we're gonna be together forever?"

"Yup."

She started to wiggle her arms so I let go of her wrists, she grabbed my face and kissed me hard. "Wow. I found my prince charming…and I'm only 14! Yay!" I started to laugh and kissed her again.

"Come on. We got to get going before someone comes looking for us." I reached over in the clove department and took out a tissue to wipe to cum of us. I sprayed some cologne as well. Melissa started to cough.

"Why?" she asked.

"It will mask the smell of sex. So your parents don't know. I'll open the windows as we drive. That will help too."

We go redressed and left. The way there had her right by my side with my arm around her. She'd lean over and give my cheek kisses from time to time as I would do the same for her. When we pulled up her drive way she started to fix her hair and cheek to make sure there were any hickeys.

"You're fine." I said taking her hand and leading her by hand to the door. When we got there Emmett and Rosalie were standing there.

"Hey Seth. How was it?" Rosalie asked pulling Melissa into a hug.

"Good."

"Good, k well we'll wait up stairs. Come along Emmett." Rosalie said while Emmett stood at the door way with his arms cross. "Emmett."

"Dad." Melissa said.

"Fine." he turned and walked up the stairs.

"Sorry about that." Melissa said turning to me.

"It's fine. He's a dad. It's his job."

"Yeah, oh here." she said about to take off my hoddie.

"No keep it. Please. It will help you sleep better, you'll understand what I mean later. Oh and here's my number." I handed her a piece of paper. I took another step up the porch, cupped her cheek with my hand and kissed her lips gently. "Goodnight beautiful." I said.

"Goodnight Seth." I smiled and jumped in my truck. Pulling out of the drive way, I sighed and smiled. This summer was going to be great.

***MELISSAS POV***

I walked back inside, closed the door and leaned back against with a smile on my face. I looked up at the top of the stair case and saw my hole family up there with smirks on their faces.

"What?" I asked walking up the stairs.

"Some one had fun." Edward chirped in.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I said, we had found out that I was the only mind in the house that Edward couldn't read, besides Bella.

"I can't read yours but I can read his."…shit.

"What did you see?" dad said.

"Emmett, for the sake of Seth's life, lets pretend I don't read minds."

"What? Why? What happened?" dad yelled. I faked a yawn.

"I'm gonna go to bed now. Night."

"Melissa!" my dad yelled up as everyone else laughed.

* * *

**A/N- Please review. NO UPDATE unless I get 2-3 reviews. I hate it when authors do this but now I know why now. It's so we know that people are really reading our stories. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. **


	5. Denial Coven

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**Denial Coven**

* * *

***MELISSAS POV***

It's been already a month since me and Seth started dating, and what a month it had been. Me and Paul had actually become quite close, me and Leah, that's a different story. We weren't close or even friends but she didn't say anything to me, only glared and growled. Everyone from the pack,; besides Leah; and their imprints liked me. Emily and Sam would let me stay at their place every second weekend when the family went 'hunting', I went to the bonfires every Friday, and on Sundays grandpa would drive me down to La Push and I'd get different books about La Push. Things were going great.

Right now I was sitting behind dad in his hummer with mom in front with him and grandma and grandpa beside me, and Alice and Jasper behind us in Alice's Porsche. Edward stayed behind, said something about not trusting Jacob, whatever that meant. No one would tell me where we were going, but when we reached the Canadian Border Crossing I had enough. I knew we were going on a trip but I didn't know where, and it had to be far cause we left right at sunrise.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." dad said.

"Do we have to go this way?"

"Yes, why?"

"_*Sigh* _Before I had came to the foster home in Seattle I use to live in BC. Just lots of bad memories, especially in Vancouver and Coquitlam."

"We will with Emmett and Alice driving we'll be out of here in no time." grandma said.

"Okay." everything was quiet for a while…then my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" dad said laughing.

"Maybe."

"Honey, next McDonalds pull over. It's already 8 am, she's starving." mom said.

"And we should already get her lunch. So we don't have to stop again."

"Okay." an hour or so later we pulled in a McDonalds drive thru and got food. "That's the one thing I don't miss about being a human." dad said.

"What does food taste like to you now?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, honestly."

"Try." I said pointing a fry at him. He took it and chewed. Then spat it out the window.

"THAT SHIT IS DISGUSTING!" we all started to laugh.

"Shh, Alice is calling. Hello?" mom said answering the phone, you could hear Jasper laughing in the back ground.

"Who the hell spat a French Fry out the car and now it's on my windshield?!" we all heard Alice yell.

"Oh, Alice. I'm so sorry. Melissa got Emmett to eat a fry and well…he didn't like it."

More than 6 hours later we finally pulled into a motel to shower up and I could eat and rest and message Seth on facebook. The next day was the same routine; except for the fry incident which dad got a punch in the arm for; and then the day after that was the same, only it was around 3 PM when we came to a stop in front of a big house in a mountain covered in snow. Earlier that day Alice picked out my clothes, did my hair, make up and everything. **(AN: Go To My Profile To The Link Where It Has All My Sets For All My Stories.)** I didn't know why though. I wasn't really wearing something that would keep you warm, it is Alaska though, its freezing up here. The heat was cranked up all the way in the car.

When Alice was getting me ready she kept saying, _"First impressions are the only impressions." _Now I know why.

"Wait here." mom said getting out of the car with dad, grandpa and grandma. My door flung open and Jasper stood beside me while Alice sat on my right.

"Alice…who are they?" I asked as I saw two blonde woman, one brunette woman and one brunette man.

"Our cousins." I looked between both hers and Jasper's face…

"They're not going to like me? I can see it on your faces."

"We don't know sweetheart." Jasper said rubbing my back.

***EMMETTS POV***

"They know we're coming right?" Esme asked in a voice so low not even we could hear in clearly.

"Yes, they just do not know that we brought Melissa." Carlisle answered in the same tone.

"Great…This isn't going to end well…" I said.

"We were starting to get worried about you guys." Eleazar said as he and the rest came out of the house walking towards us.

"Yes, and why did you drive and not run?" asked Carmon. I was about to answer, but Kate beat me to it.

"They brought a human. Listen." Kate said. Everyone fell silent. All you could hear was the rushing water from the top of the mountain, along with the wilderness. But if you listened carefully, you could hear my daughter heartbeat.

"Why would you bring a human?" Carmon asked holding onto Eleazar.

"This is against the Vampire Law. The Voultri will kill us!" Kate yelled in Rosalie's face.

"Leave. Now." Tanya said, pushing me in the chest. I grabbed her wrists.

"Wait, listen to me." I said. Kate grabbed my arm and shocked me full blast. I fell to my knees screaming, Rosalie tackled Kate down but got shocked herself too.

"MOM! DAD!"

"Melissa no!" I turned my head slightly to see Jasper holding Melissa trying to calm her down.

"Mom? Dad? What is going on?" Tanya demanded with a snarl.

"If you would all relax and let us explain. You'll know." Carlisle said calmly and slowly.

"Fine." Kate said, helping Rosalie up.

"Alice, Jasper, bring her." Esme said.

"Okay we can go. But don't let go of our hands okay?" I heard Alice say.

"Okay." Melissa's soft voice ran through the air.

We all turned and watched as Alice and Jasper stood on either side of Melissa holding her hands as they walked towards us. Instead at looking at the new people we had come to see she looked everywhere else. Once they reached us Melissa looked between her aunt and uncle, they let go of her hands, and Melissa threw her arms around my waist and covered her face in my chest.

"She's not scared of you?" Tanya asked in disbelief.

"Of course not." Esme said.

"Well, she is human. This cold is not good for her. We're near the top of the mountain. It's to cold." Eleazar said.

I looked down at Melissa and she looked up, her noise and cheeks were red and her once pink lips were now turning purple, she was also starting to shake a little. I reached around her, lifter her up and hooked her on my hips as if she was a small child, and carried her inside. Eleazar quickly started the fire with Jasper while Carmon grabbed a blanket to wrap around her.

"We don't have anything for her to drink though." Kate said.

"Don't worry about it, we came prepared." Rosalie said running outside then running back in with a small blue coaler in hand. "Got a kettle?" she left with Tanya to make Melissa a hot coco. Ten minutes late Rosalie came back with a mug and sat on the other side of Melissa.

"So. Explain." Tanya said nodding her head towards Melissa.

Carlisle then explained everything that has happened since she entered out lives.

"Are they looking for her? I mean she did escape from them."

"I haven't seen anything." Alice said quietly. Melissa moved around a little, taking off her coat and handing it to Rosalie who hung it up.

"What do you think happened with Alec and her?" Carlisle asked looking at Eleazar.

"I don't know."

"How did you do that?" Melissa asked. It was the first thing she said since she held me, and she was looking straight at Kate.

"Excuse me?"

"How did you do that? I saw blue stuff around my mom when she tackled you. You electrocuted them?" she said it in more of a statement then a question.

"It's her gift." I said. "Like how Jasper can control emotions, Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds. Her gift is Psychic Electrokinesis. All she has to do is touch some one and they're shocked."

"Cool." was her only reply.

"Speaking of Edward, where is he?" Tanya asked in a sort of flattering tone.

"He stayed behind to watch the house." Jasper said, out of the corner of my eye I saw him shot her a glare.

"I'm Carmon." she said probably trying to ease the tension.

"I'm Eleazar."

"I'm Kate."

"I'm Tanya. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Melissa replied.

"Why are you not scared?"

"I didn't have a dad growing up, don't even know my biological father growing up and even before my biological mother threw me in foster care she wasn't really there. My grandparents died when I was 9 years old, and they only had one kid. I was left alone, no one cared for me. Then I found everyone here, I realized everything that happened to me was to make sure I ended up with my real family." she finished smiling up at me, then cuddling into Rosalie who throw her arm around Melissa.

"I love you baby girl." she said planting a kiss on here forehead.

"Tanya can I borrow your laptop?" Alice asked.

"Sure, but what for?"

"To look up hotels. She needs sleep and food."

"And we have a kitchen and beds. You can stay here." Eleazar said.

"Esme, why don't me and you go into town and get some food." Carmon said.

"Okay." and they left.

"Carlisle. Come with me, I think I understand what happened." Eleazar said.

After Melissa's dinner and her getting changed into PJs we all sat in the living room watching a replay of a hockey game. I was so glued to the game I didn't even realize Alice took a picture till I saw a flash.

"Alice…really?" Melissa asked rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry. But I just had too." she turned her camera around and showed us the picture.

The picture showed me sitting up right with Rosalie sitting with my arm around her on my left at the end of the couch, with Melissa's head on a pillow on my lap reading a book while Rosalie played with her hair.

"Isn't cute?" she asked.

"It's beautiful." Rosalie replied leaning down to kiss Melissa on the top of her head and me on the lips.

Rosalie spoiled Melissa. She'd do anything and everything for her. It drives Melissa crazy sometimes but then she remembers how Rosalie always wanted kids yet would never them, so she bites her lip, smiles and lets Rosalie be Rosalie. Rosalie always wanted kids, she wanted 2. A girl and a boy. Thankfully for us, Melissa is sorta like both. She could throw a football, kick a soccer ball, throw a punch, she was the son I wanted. Yet, she could dress up, wear makeup and act all girly like the daddy's little girl. Me and Rosalie had a long talk about how even though Melissa was already 15 she would be the only kid we would have.

"You want to take her?" I heard Rosalie ask. I looked down and saw Melissa sleeping.

"Sure." I picked her up and carried her to the guest bedroom and tucking her into bed. "So what did you find out?" I asked sitting back in my original spot.

"We think that Alec has mated on Melissa." Eleazar said.

"How?" Esme asked.

"How Edward mated on Bella. Her blood sings to him." Carlisle said.

"What do we do now?" Rosalie asked, her voice filled with concern. I pulled her closer and kisses the side of her head.

"We wait, I guess." I said.

"But, what if they come looking for her? What if they try to take her away from us? What if they want to change her? What if they want to kill her? What if-"

"Honey, honey calm down." I kissed the side of her head. "I won't let them take our daughter."

"Just don't let Irina see her." Kate said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"When she found out it was the wolves that killed Laurent and it was because of Bella…she's out for revenge."

"Where is she now?" Alice asked.

"You the psychic, you tell us." I said trying to make someone, at least anyone, laugh. I got a chuckle out of Carlisle.

"Shut up." Alice replied.

"We don't know." Tanya said.

"Well, we'll only be here for a week. School is starting soon, so we want her to have as much fun as she can. Maybe you guys could come down in September when it's her birthday." I said. **(AN: I Went Back And Changed Her Age From 15 To 14.) **

"That'd be great." Carmon said with a warm smile.

"We'll be back soon." Rosalie said grabbing my hand while we walked upstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To cuddle with our daughter."

We opened Melissa's door quietly and shut it quietly too. Rosalie laid down on her side and Melissa instantly cuddle beside her, even as she slept she knew she was safe with us. I laid behind Rosalie and threw my arm over her. It hit Melissa's back and I pulled her closer to us. Melissa laid her head right under Rosalie's chin, her face in her moms neck, while her mom played with her hair.

We laid there. Just listening to the sound of her heart beat.

* * *

**A/N- Please review. NO UPDATE unless I get 2-3 reviews. I hate it when authors do this but now I know why now. It's so we know that people are really reading our stories. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. **


	6. Who's Sandra

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6.**

**Who's Sandra**

***MELISSAS POV***

I was sleeping great, then all of a sudden it felt like the sun was burning threw my eyes and I was cold as too…am I sleeping outside? I started to groan and rub my eyes when I heard a soft female chuckle and a soft male chuckle.

"I don't think she likes the sparkles." I heard a male voice say, it sounded like dad.

"Nope." I heard…mom?…say.

"What the…" I opened on eye and saw that I was in moms and dads arms…they were…sparkling. I sat up. "Your sparkling."

"Yeah, that's why we said we couldn't go in the sun. We sparkle." dad said.

I looked over my shoulder and saw sun coming in from the big bay window, it was hitting their bare arms. I picked up moms hand and lifted it up to the light holding it against mine. A frown appeared on my face.

"What's wrong's?" mom asked.

"I wish I could sparkle." I said.

"You do." mom said.

"Really? How?"

"Every time you look at someone you love a sparkle appears in your eyes. I see it every time you look at me, your mom, your aunt, your uncles, grandparents and Seth." dad said.

"Especially Seth." mom said with a 'Te-he' laugh.

"Yeah…" dad growled. "Just cause you can't see it, doesn't mean the rest of the world can't. Now come on. Get ready so you can eat breakfast, I want to take you snowmobiling."

"K!" I said, jumping out the bed.

***Time Skip* *Back In Forks***

***AN: I Lost Track Of Time. So Bare With Me!***

I was lying in bed watching TV when I felt my phone buzz, I picked it up and looked at it.

_*Hey gorgeous. I was wondering if u wanted 2 come over 4 dinner trm?*_

I giggled at the fact that he called be gorgeous. _*Sure, let me just ask first.*_

_*K.* _

After I got his text I ran down stairs and saw mom and dad working around some blue prints of the new house at the kitchen table. "Hey mom, dad. Seth asked if I could go over to his place tomorrow for dinner. Is it okay if I go?"

"Sure." they said.

"K, thanks." I ran back up stairs to my phone. _*They said sure.*_

_*K, I'll come by ur place trm around 5:30 to pick you up.*_

_*KK. Also I forgot to tell you. Remember when you gave me your hoddie to sleep with?*_

_*Yeah.*_

_*You were right. When I tried to go to sleep it hurt. So I put your hoddie on and I fell asleep fast, I could…smell you…on it. I took it up to Alaska as well. But the sent is gone now.*_

_*I'll give u another 1 trm. ;)*_

_*LOL really?*_

_*Of course. Anything for you. I gtg for patrol now. Ttyt. Have a good night and sleep tight…don't let the vampires bite…*_

_*Thank you and hahaha so funny - _- Nightynight. I love you.*_

_*I love you too Melissa. I always will.*_

And with that text I got ready for bed, said goodnight to everyone, put Seth's hoddie on and feel asleep.

***SETHS POV***

Phasing into a wolf was the hardest for me. You had to be mad when you did, or at least a little pissed so the wolf would come out. I mean how could someone be mad when they were happy. Happy that they had someone to be with, someone to hold and care for someone to-

**P- "SETH!"**

**S- "What?"**

**P- "Shut it!"**

**S- "Sorry. I just can't stop thinking about her."**

**P- "It's fine. I'm friends with Jared. He does this about Kim all the time."**

**S- "So…how has your day been?"**

**P- "What?"**

**S- "I'm trying to distract myself okay?"**

**P- "Oh…fine, I guess. Hey what's up with your sister lately? She's being more bitchy."**

**S- "I think it's the fact I imprinted on Melissa…and she caught us…"**

**P- "What?"**

**S- "She caught us…doing the 69 position…"**

**P- "Show me every thing…from the start."**

**S- "But I thought you said-"**

**P- "Just do it."**

**S- "Okay." "**_***Back Flash- **__I was sitting up right on my bed; which is pushed up against its side and head of the bed; with my back against the wall and Melissa straddling my lap. Every second weekend she would stay at Sam and Emily's but she spent most of her time here. So of course, naturally, we spend most our time dry humping and making out. I shoved my hand into the front of her sweat pants and shoved two fingers into her wet slippery hole. She gasped and it gave me the opportunity to snake my tongue into her mouth._

"_Hey…want to try something?" I asked._

"_Always." she breathed out. _

_I crawled off the bed and took her with me, I undressed quickly and did the same to her. I flopped back on the bed and laid on my side. I patted the spot in front of me. She laid down on her side and faced me. I started to move her around till we were both on our sides again only her face was at my crouch and mine was at hers, she bent her knees and my head was between her thighs._

"_Lets try 69." I said, then taking her clit in my mouth. _

_She gasped and I bucked my hips forward thankfully getting in her mouth. She pushed her head more towards me and deep throated me, I felt her nose touching my balls and she used one hand to cup and play with them while the other held onto my thigh, her nails digging into me. I started to nibble on her clit a little but realized it was enough, so brought a hand up and played with her clit while my tongue plunged into her hole._

_Her moaning got louder and it sent vibrations into my cock and up spine. Causing me to moan and send vibrations into and down her. The cycle kept going, I was using my index finger and ring finger to plunge into her hole along with my tongue as my thump played with her clit. _

_Her head was bobbing up and down, the hold on my balls became tighter. We were both on the edge when…_

"_WHAT THE FUCK!?" Leah roared._

"_Leah!" me and Melissa both yelled. _

_I quickly grabbed Melissa and flipped her around and over me so she was behind me up right. I reached down and grabbed my blanket and threw it at Melissa to cover herself, using some to just cover my now soft cock. _

"_I didn't even hear you come in!" I yelled. "Aw shit…" I said slapping myself in the face when I saw my mom standing behind Leah shocked at what she just saw. I felt Melissa's body shake and turned around to see tears pouring down her face. "Come here." I said wrapping her in my arms._

"_Of course you didn't hear us! Your head was between her legs!" she said pointing at Melissa. _

"_I…I'm…so…sorry." Melissa said between her hiccups. _

"_It's not your fault. It's mine…I'm the one who wanted to try it…" I said kissing the top of her head. _

"_Seth!" my mom shrieked._

"_What? I did. Paul said it was a great position so I wanted to try it…"_

"_So you couldn't have gone and found some whore to try it with?!" Leah yelled._

"_She's my imprint Leah!" _

"_You disgust me." she spat walking away._

"_I'm gonna go and call Sam."_

"_Why?" me and Melissa asked together._

"_To tell him to tell Paul to keep his mouth and head CLEAN!" she gave us both a look. "Look, I'm not mad but I'm not happy. Next time pay more attention to your surroundings, okay?" we both nodded out heads._

"_Wait…you're not going to tell my parents?"_

"_No, and for two reasons. One…I love my son and I don't want the treaty to break because your dad kills him. Now, get dressed, and clean up. We got pizza for dinner."_

"_Wait…what's the second reason?" I asked wishing I didn't._

"_And two…I was your guys age once." with that she turned and walked away._

"_Ewww." I said. _

"_Your mom is pretty cool." Melissa said. I lean down and kissed her lips._

"_Yeah but…ewww, I don't wanna know that stuff." __**-Flash Back*"**_

By down Paul was on his back howling with laughter, rolling around in the dirt and twigs.

**P- "Oh my god!"**

**S- "I know right?"**

**P- "That explains a lot."**

**S- "What?"**

**P- "A few weeks ago Sam told me to keep my mind clean when we ran patrol…now I know why."**

**S- "Oh god…actually Paul…I was wondering if you could teach me some…sex stuff? If you don't want to that's fine."**

**P- "I'd be honoured to Seth. I know a lot of things that will keep your girls toes curled for days, and that doesn't even involve the ones that included intercourse."**

***Time Skip* *Next Day***

I was driving back to the rez with Melissa on my side after I picked her up at her house.

"So when you moving?" I asked.

"They want to be in the house by the time it's my birthday."

"September 22?" I asked to double check. **(AN: That's My Actual Birthday Lol.)**

"Yup, and yours is January 21?"

"Yup."

"Do I look okay?" she asked as we pulled into my drive way.

"Why do you always ask that before you come over?"

"Because I want to look good…" I jumped out and walked over to the side of the truck.

"You always do though." I said opening her door.

"Whatever."

She jumped out and I closed the door behind her, then pinned her against the truck. Crashing my lips to hers and lifting her up a little to ground my groin into hers, making circular motions with my hips. Paul told me that it drove girls crazy, and now I realize it did. She started to moan and bite on my lips. She wrapped her legs around my waist, wrapped her hands in my hair, as mine held on to the car to stop myself from jizzing my pants.

I left for of her lips and started to nibble on her jaw bone, I kissed my way down to her neck and gave her hickeys. I heard her head fall back and hit the glass when I ran my tongue up the vain of her neck. I use to hate living behind the council house because I couldn't have friends over when there were meetings, but now I loved it. No one could see me dry humping my imprint in the front yard. Well I thought no one could see us till I heard a throat being cleared.

We looked over and saw my mom leaning against the door frame with a smug look on her face.

"Hey Sue…" Melissa said.

"Hi sweet heart. You hungry Seth?"

"Yeah…why you asking?"

"Well, I was wondering why you were eating Melissa's neck when dinner is on the table."

We both just looked at each other and looked away from my mom.

"Put Melissa down and you two wash up."

During dinner mom and Melissa talked about cooking and how mom was going to give her a few recipes to teach her own mom. Leah only stared at her plate, while I just looked at Melissa and smiled that she was so comfortable here. Me and Melissa cleaned up so mom could get dessert ready. We were just about to sit down, when a knock came from the door.

"Who would that be?" my mom asked walking towards the door. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw a smirk come on Leah's face. What did she do?

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater!" a high pitch annoying voice came echoing around the house. It sounded to familiar…no…no…no Leah didn't.

***MELISSAS POV***

"Oh…hi Sandra." that's weird…Sue sounds nervous. "You know what…I'm not going to even act nice. Why are you here?" now she sounds mad.

"I got a text from Seth, he said he wanted me to come over." this Sandra girl said.

"Who's Sandra?" I asked glaring towards Seth.

**A/N- Please review. NO UPDATE unless I get 2-3 reviews. I hate it when authors do this but now I know why now. It's so we know that people are really reading our stories. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. **


	7. This Is Sandra

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**This Is Sandra…**

* * *

***STILL MELISSAS POV***

***THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO ME ONCE! Except. I knew the girl…and she didn't have black hair…she was my "best friend" and my boyfriends sister didn't send the text. He actually sent it. I didn't run through the forest I just added it cause it will come back in the story. Now back to the story.***

**(AN: Go to my profile to go to the link that has all my sets for clothes for my stories)**

"An old girlfriend. I swear." he said. Looking shocked.

"Why is she here? Why did you send her a text?" just then this Sandra girl came running in and I could see why Seth liked her.

She stood at 5'6, I stood at 5'2.

She had long straight dark native hair, I had medium length curly brown hair.

She had flawless skin, I'm still getting rid of my acne.

She must be a C Cup, I'm a A 34 Cup.

She was the perfect native girl…I'm just a average half breed girl.

"Who are you?" she asked. She was wearing a short white jean skirt with a two sizes too small black tank top with red pumps.

"I'm his girl friend. Who are you?" I said.

"I'm his new sex buddy. See?" she said passing me her phone. I read the message out loud.

"Hey baby how's it going? I got a new # BTW. I've been rly horny lately, n I was wondering if u could help me w/ it? U know a fuck here a fuck there a fuck everywhere? Come on plz baby. I just wanna fuck u so bad. Come to my place around 7:00 and we'll get this going." I handed her back her phone and tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Now I see why you said 7. This way she wouldn't catch us…oh. Sorry about that. I'll just come back later." with that she put her phone on the table and walked away.

"You forgot your phone." Sue yelled. Sandra walked back in the room.

"No. I'm leaving it here. This way I have a reason to come back." she walked over to Seth grabbed his face and kissed him. Seth pushed her off and she fell backwards. "I'll be back." she said getting up and leaving.

"Seth…" was all his mom said. I turned towards him and bitch slapped him, but it didn't phase him at all…it broke my hand though.

"FUCK!" I yelled. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a pan and slapped him with it. "I HATE YOU SETH CLEARWATER! I HATE YOU!"

I ran towards the door grabbed my purse, grabbed my shoes and ran outside. I ran through the forest and tried to remember the way back to Sam and Emily's through the forest. The forest floor was sticky and muddy, my legs scratching up because I was wearing shorts and these stupid prickly bushes. I tried to dig through my purse for my phone but it was to dark to see…stupid trees. Speaking of stupid trees.

As I dug through my purse I ran face first into a tree. I heard a crack, my nose just broke, great. I shook my head and kept running. Tears pouring down my face, I couldn't see anything, the tears plus the darkness. I didn't realize there was a fallen log in front of me and fell over it. I put my right arm in front of me to see if I could catch myself, but my wrist ended up going inwards and I fell on my elbow and face.

I was covered in mud now, my nose broken, my lip and nose gushing blood, my wrist broken and I think my elbow is too now. I tried to get back up, but ended up slipping again. Finally when I was up, I only had to run a little more and then I was at the clearing of Sam and Emily's front yard. I could hear laughter, smell food, and I felt so bad about to go there a ruin it. I ran up the porch steps and stood at the door way. Clutching my broken wrist and hand with my left hand to my chest, holding my shoes and purse, covered in mud, tears and blood.

Everyone stood frozen, Sam and Emily were behind the breakfast counter, Embry and Quill were sitting on the floor playing cards and Jared and Paul were eating chicken on the table. They all had their mouths open and eyes popping out.

"Oh, what happened?" Emily said rushing over to me, she knelt down in front of me pushing my hair out of my face.

"Seth…Sandra…cheated…don't know…" I just cried random words together.

"Sandra?" Emily asked.

"Seth's ex whore girlfriend." Embry answered her.

"Oh…"

"I'll call Emmett and Rosalie. Jared. Go outside and phase to tell the rest that some Cullen's will cross over."

"Okay." he said running past me, but stopped to rub my shoulder and tell me, "Everything will be alright."

Emily tried to get me in the house when ran started to pour. "No…muddy." I said pointing at my feet.

"Sweet heart, these boys never wear shoes. Mud is now part of my life." she pushed me inside and sat me at a chair at the table. I looked down and started to bang my head. "Stop that. You're gonna cause yourself brain damage."

I stopped…but mumble. "Good." Jared had come back a few minutes later with my parents right behind him.

"Oh sweet heart." mom said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm gonna kill that boy." dad growled.

"Emmett…" mom said.

"What? Look at her." he said gesturing me with his hand. "She looks just like she did when she ran into the house."

"Emmett the treaty." was all mom said and dad fell quite. "We ran here. Emmett you carry her?"

"Of course." dad took off his jacket and wrapped me in then picked me up bridal style.

"I think her wrist and nose are broken." Emily said towards my mom. "And take this." she said handing her a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"She'll probably have a cold because of this, so this is my recipe to chicken noodle soup."

"Thank you."

"Any time."

"Thanks Emily." I said.

"For what?"

"I don't know…it feels like it should me said."

"Well, your welcome." she said with a laugh. As we ran through the forest I snuggled closer to dad. Just not wanting to open my eyes.

***SETHS POV***

I stood there frozen…my imprint just slapped me…with a fucking frying pan! I was about to run after her but my mom stopped me.

"I need to go after her!"

"She'll be fine…sit down. Now!" we all sat down at the table. Mom picked up the phone and gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Seth…this isn't your cell number…it's yours!" she yelled pointing at Leah.

"Leah what the fuck!?" I yelled.

"What?"

"How could you?"

"She's not good for you Seth. I needed to get rid of her. So I texted Sandra that stuff. You two were perfect together."

"Perfect? Everyone on the rez kept telling me to dump her! I only dated her so I could get a blowjob everyday and get fucked anyways!" I said forgetting my mom was there.

"Oh my god." my mom said before banging her head on the table.

"She cheated on me! Everyday! I love Melissa, Leah!"

"You were force to love her! The stupid imprinting did that to you! Just like it did to Sam!" she screamed…so that's what this is about.

"Is that what this is about? Because I went through with the imprint…like Sam did?"

"You're pushing the wrong buttons little brother." she snarled out.

"Am I? Cause you pushed the wrong button for me big sister. I mean even if I didn't imprint on her. I probably would have asked her out…even if I were to imprint on someone else; which I would fight unlike Sam did; cause Melissa is perfect for me. Not Sandra, Melissa is!"

"No she's not!"

"Why do you hate her so much?!"

"I just do!" with that she turned and stormed upstairs to her room.

"I'm going to go and look for Melissa." I ran out side and phased. Running towards Sam and Emily's I smelt Melissa, I could smell her blood too…oh god what happened? When I phased back I ran up the porch steps. "Where is she?" I breathed looking around for her.

"She just left, her parents ran over and picked her up…literally." Paul said.

I turned around to go to her house when Sam grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall.

"Don't go there Seth. Her dad threaten to kill you…and I don't think he cares about the treaty anymore."

"But-"

"But nothing." he let me go and I slid down the wall. I placed my head in my lap and cried…cried until it turned into sobs and sobbed until it turned into hiccups.

"Oh honey." I heard Emily say as she wrapped her arms around me. "It's gonna be alright."

"No…no it won't."

* * *

**A/N- Please review. NO UPDATE unless I get 2-3 reviews. I hate it when authors do this but now I know why now. It's so we know that people are really reading our stories. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. **


	8. 1 Day

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

**1 Day**

* * *

***MELISSAS POV***

I woke up to the smell of food. I got up and winced in pain. I walked over to the bathroom in my room and saw myself. My right arm was wrapped in a cast, my nose had some weird white thing on it, my lip had a scar on it, I looked down, I was wearing blue plaid PJ pants with a black tank top. I lifted up my pant legs a little and saw scraps and bruises. I really need to stop running in the forest…

I walked down stairs and saw my mom cooking.

"Morning." I said walking over to her.

"Morning? You mean afternoon."

"Oh…hey. How am I clean?"

"Me and Alice sort of washed you up. You fell asleep in the tub."

"Oh."

"Try this." she said hand me a spoon. I blew on it then put it in my mouth.

"That's good." I said.

"Good." she said with a smile, then she turned serious. "What do you want to do with that?" she said pointing towards a brown hoddie…Seth.

"Can you take me to the treaty line?"

"Ask your grandfather…that's the last place I want to go."

I walked up stairs to my grandfathers study. I knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey grandpa."

"Hello sweetie. How you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good."

"Do you think you could take me to the treaty line? There is something I want to throw over."

"Okay." he said looking sceptical.

I jumped on his back and we went towards the treaty line. I jumped down and stood at the top of the edge over the river running right threw.

"I don't know which one of you is out there." I started to yell. "But can you come out…I have a message for Seth." out of now where a big silver wolf came out.

"Can I cross her over?" grandpa asked. The big wolf sat back and nodded his head. Grandpa jumped me over but then went back to our side. I stood in front of the massive wolf and remembered who it was…

"Paul?" it nodded its massive head. "Do I just…talk to you like you were Seth, and you'll just play it for him later?" another nod. "Well here it goes…" I took a deep breath.

"Seth Clearwater, I never want to see you again. I'm blocking your number, blocking you off face book, blocking you from everything. I can't believe you would do this." I tried to blink the tears away but it didn't work, the fell form the corners of my eyes, I continued to talk with a huge lump in my throat. "Here's your hoddie back. I don't want it. Do not make any contact with me at all. I want nothing to do with you." I dropped the hoddie at Paul's paws. "I hate you Seth." I was about to turn back to grandpa but then I said to Paul. "And Paul. This is for the rest of the pack…I don't want any of you to make contact with me, that includes the imprints, Sue, and the elders. If for some odd reason I ever come down to La Push. Pretend I'm not there."

After having a bowl of soup I sat down and watching TV in the TV room…then ran upstairs and puked everything back up.

***SETHS POV***

When I woke up this morning…who am I kidding? I didn't even sleep. Just laid in my bed crying. My heart aching. Mom had come up stairs to leave me some food but I couldn't eat it. Maybe a shower will help. I was just about to get in the shower when I heard a howl. I sighed and ran out side, phased, and ran to the treaty line.

**Sam-Everyone here?**

**Everyone-Yeah.**

**Quill-Wait…I don't think Leah is.**

**Seth-Who cares?**

**Paul-It doesn't matter this doesn't involve her.**

**Sam-But you called all of us.**

**Paul-Don't worry!**

**Seth-…Paul…why do you have my hoddie.**

**Paul-This is why…(Shows what happened with Melissa and her message to Seth and the pack.)**

**Embry-Ouch…**

**Jared-Kim is gonna be so upset…**

**Sam-So is Emily…**

I started to shake…tears filled my wolf eyes and fell over the water line. It became harder to breath. I fell on to my stomach and crawled towards Paul's paws where my hoddie was…I sniffed it…

**Seth-It smells like her now…**

I stood up and walked over to the edge of the treaty line. I sat back and let out a howl…a howl filled with pain…and a broken heart. I could fell the rest of the pack wince behind me.

I got home, didn't bother taking a shower or anything. Just curled up in bed with my hoddie. It smells like her…this is the only way I'm going to fall asleep and its only been one day.

***MELISSAS POV***

"What was that?" I asked. I was in family room with the thermometer in my mouth, everyone in the room shared a look.

"Probably nothing." mom said.

_*BEEP BEEP* _There thermometer went.

"Just what I thought. A fever."

"Great. A fever and a broken heart, oh, and don't forget school is starting in a week!" I said walking out, I walked into my room and slammed my door shut. I jumped into bed, opened my laptop, went to face book, and checked out Seth's profile. Yeah, I know I said I was going to delete him but a friend of mine in Vancouver; her name's Natalie; said I should keep him on so he could see how I'm living life…or when I start to live life again.

I just about died of pain when I saw his statuses. _'It hurts to breath, eat or move. It hurts to not have her.' 'The hoddie smells like her…strawberries and love…'_

To anyone outside of the wolf secret it sounds like Seth turned into a girl, to people in the wolf secret…Seth just lost his imprint…and he's not getting her back. I tried to fall asleep. But it hurt…it felt like someone had their had around my heart clutching it, not letting go. It felt like I was in a bubble and it was trying to pull me to La Push…and its only been one day.

* * *

**A/N- Please review. NO UPDATE unless I get 2-3 reviews. I hate it when authors do this but now I know why now. It's so we know that people are really reading our stories. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. **


End file.
